Moanin and Groanin
by Sutemi
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome play a new game that Kagome made up. See how far it will go. Will they confess their love or keep playing games? Rated for limes, future lemons and some language. I don't own Inuyasha! InuKag SanMir
1. moanin

Hey it's me I have a bunch of lemons in this story and I hope you like them. Yay. Please read and review I would appreciate it. I prefer no flames but if it was horrible tell me, so that I will fix or delete it. I am hoping for 5 reviews and then I will add another chapter. Tell your friends about me please and thankies. Here's chapter one.

* * *

Chapter 1: moanin

"Hey Inuyasha." Said Kagome as she noticed he was coming through the window of her room

"Oi wench you were supposed to be through the well by now!" yelled the upset Hanyou

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome

"No no no I didn't mean it." Inuyasha pleaded realizing what he said and what was coming

"SIT BOY!"

He went crashing down to the floor face first.

Then he began getting up while dusting off his clothing and yelled back. "What was that for, I said I didn't mean it!"

"What did I tell you about calling me wench Inuyasha! My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me!"

"Keh."

"All I had to do was my homework, and I didn't think you would care so much. It was only going to be a day, unless you do care"? Kagome said questioningly

"I don't care. But everyone else did and they made me come to get you." Said Inuyasha plainly

"Oh come on admit it you do care."

"Stop it I don't care!" Inuyasha yelled kind of embarrassed

"Yes you do."

"No I don't so stop nagging."

"Hmpf. All I wanted was for you to care. But you don't." Kagome said in a pouty mimicking voice

After a few minutes of silence and glaring at each other Kagome had an idea and spoke up.

"Hey Inuyasha"? she asked

"What"?

"Do you wanna play a game with me"? Kagome asked with a sly grin on her face

"Depends on what it is." Inuyasha answered while digging through Kagome's things

"Stop snooping and come take a seat right over there. It will be fun I promise." She said while pointing to a spot on her bed

"I don't wanna."

"Oh come on, please?" Kagome asked with a boo boo lip, the one that she knew he couldn't resist

"Fine, but only if it will make you stop asking and making that face. It makes you look ugly."

"Okay that's great, and this face doesn't make me look ugly it makes me look cute. So there."

"Well I'm gonna let you believe that if you want to."

"Ugh whatever. So the game is called make em moan. The goal is to make the other moan first. So do you still wanna play"?

"No, I never did."

"Oh come are you scared or something"? Kagome asked with another one of her sly smiles

"I am not scared!"

"So will you play"?

"Do I have to play your stupid game still"? Inuyasha asked as he folded his hands into his haori

"Yes you said you would so you have to."

"Shit why did I say that"?

"Anyways. So you have to make the other moan first and you can do anything. We have to take turns too."

"So we can do anything, and take turns"?

"Exactly, so do you want to go first"?

"Sure, why not."

* * *

_What am I doing? What is he going to do? Oh wow what a mess. Um. I should probably walk over to him, seeing as he all the way across the room. I can't believe he is actually going to play. Of course I did trick him. So this is my fault. Why am I so nervous? I love him. Why am I acting like this? Move Kagome move! It's probably because he doesn't know. I have to start moving._

"Kagome are you okay"? Inuyasha asked knocking her out of dream world

"Huh? Yeah just thinking."

"Are we going to start or what"?

"Oh yeah sure." Kagome said nervously as she sat down next to him

"I also changed my mind you get to start." Inuyasha said as began fumbling with his haori. "I have one question though."

"What is it"?

"Does um _cough_ does growling or panting count as moaning"? he asked nervously

"Ha ha, oh wow."

"What is so funny!? I am being serious!"

"Okay calm down it doesn't count."

"That was the only answer I wanted. You didn't have to laugh at me. We are supposed to be serious now."

"Fine let's start the game."

Kagome began the game by sitting on his lap facing him and began moving her hips forward a few times. Then she stopped and told him that it was his turn. He pulled her towards him and licked from her shoulder all the way up to her ear. Dragging his fangs ever so slightly but she could still feel them. She shuddered and thought to herself. _He is really getting into this. I like it._ He then whispered in her ear. Only to tell her that it was her turn snapping her once again out of thought.

* * *

She then took off his haori, and put her hands on his shoulders. Then she lowered her head down to his belly button, stuck out her tongue and licked from there all the way up to his nipples. She flicked them lightly and delicately with her tongue. All of this made his skin tingle and it sent shivers down his spine to the pit of his stomach, where a fluttery feeling developed making him freeze.

"Inuyasha are you o-. Oh." Kagome said in a very understanding tone

"Maybe we should stop this game. I'm sorry." Said Inuyasha sadly

"Oh no we started this game we are going to finish it. Plus this is perfect."

"Okay if you want to finish it, it's fine by me."

"It's your turn."

"I know."

He then began by pulling her shirt off. Then he just sat there staring at her chest imagining what those mounds would look like without the thing she called a bra. He snapped back to reality and kissed her full on the lips. It was soft but rough. His lips were so smooth and gentle. She parted her mouth slightly hoping she could get some air. But instead Inuyasha took this time to thrust his tongue into her mouth. They were both trying their hardest not to moan and they succeeded. He was exploring her mouth trying to invite her tongue to play also but she wasn't going to. He finally broke the kiss and both were left panting and breathing hard trying to catch their breath.

"Wow." Kagome said still trying to catch her breath

"Yeah wow."

"It's my turn."

"Then go."

"I've already started baka."

He looked at her and noticed that she was on the ground by his legs. She had propped herself up on her knees with her hands on his thighs also near his waist. He had a pretty good idea of what she was going to do.

* * *

A/N: Well that was it, chapter one. I hope you liked it. So again I am hoping for five or more reviews so tell your friends how good this is. Yup cause it's awesome. See ya. 

Rationality


	2. groanin

Hey sorry, I couldn't wait to update. This time I want 7 or more new reviews even though I am not sure I will get them. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you all who reviewed for the first chapter I was about to delete the story because I thought that no body liked it. So thanks. I hope you like this chapter as much as the first one. I am now on spring break so I will be able to update chapters as soon as I get however many reviews I want. So here is chapter 2.

* * *

chapter 2: groanin

recap: _He looked at her and noticed that she was on the ground by his legs. She had propped herself up on her knees with her hands on his thighs also near his waist. He had a pretty good idea of what she was going to do._

So she began at the waist of his hakamas and pulled on them slightly, gesturing for him to get up. He took the hint and stood up, then she pulled them down all the way. By doing this she revealed his enormously hard length, which she stared at with wide eyes. _Holy shit he's huge._ Who knew?

He noticed this and said "You like what you see Kaggie?"

She nodded saying "I sure do."

"Well that's nice to know."

"How so?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Come on tell me." Kagome said in a whining voice

"No it's nothing."

"Fine." She said in a pouty voice

* * *

Then she motioned for him to sit down and he did. So she put her hands on his thighs again and spread his legs apart a little bit more so she could get better access. Kagome then lowered her head livker her lips then licked his tip making him growl a bit. She smiled a little liking the reaction she got from him. 

She then put his tip in her mouth and lightly sucked on it. Inuyasha began panting harder and harder being unable to take this torture. Then she did what he didn't want, she stopped and said that it was his turn.

"Aww come on finish you can have my turn." Inuyasha pleaded wanting completion

"Nope my turn is done and now it's yours."

"Baka taking turns." Inuyasha muttered under his breath

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What you said."

"I didn't say anything are you okay." Inuyasha asked putting his hand on her forehead

"I'm fine." Kagome said swatting his hand away

* * *

Inuyasha growled and began his turn. He pulled her up off the ground to sit her on his lap. He licked her earlobe while taking off her bra with ease because after a few minutes of trying to unclip it he sliced it off. Then he stopped licking her ear and looked at her round mounds. She had her eyes closed waiting for him to do something. After a few minutes of Inuyasha not doing anything she opened one eye to see that he was staring at her. 

"Do you see something you like?" Kagome asked with a small smile

"Hell yeah. When did you get such a nice rack?"

Kagome smiled even more, began blushing and said "Well it is still your turn."

"I know just gimme a sec."

"Fine." Kagome said impatiently

He stopped staring at her and began his turn again. He started by taking her waist and lowering his head down to her nipples lightly blowing on them with his hot breath making them erect.

Kagome was enjoying this so she decided to throw her head back. Inuyasha looked up to see what she was doing and he liked her reaction. So he took her right nipple into his mouth and began sucking and biting lightly so that she would have mini marks on her.

He then heard Kagome moan very softly and quietly making him stop for a second. Inuyasha knew that she moaned but he still wanted to conitinue the game. So he continued what he was doing for a couple more minutes, then he stopped making Kagome wimper a little bit.

* * *

"Now it's your turn." 

Kagome growled a little bit because she wanted him to continue.

"Wow I didn't know humans could growl." Inuyasha said as he smirked

"I've just been spending too much time with you."

"I guess you're right. But I happened to like it, it sounds cute and kinda sexy."

"Oh really?" Kagome said with a smile and little growl

Inuyasha cracked a small smile at her, then she then got back on the floor. He moved his legs apart to where Kagome had them before she ruined his pleasure. Once she got into her previous position with her hands on his thighs and being propped up on her knees, she began her turn.

First Kagome drug her tongue along his hard shaft making Inuyasha clench his teeth to keep from moaning aloud. After a few more long licks Kagome did what Inuyasha wanted and needed at this point in time.

She put as much of him as she could into her mouth without choking or gaging, then she began sucking him harder and harder. While her right hand was pumping what she couldn't fit into her mouth. Then Inuyasha came into her mouth as she swallowed. He not realizing what he was doing at the moment moaned causing Kagome to stop and back up.

* * *

"Hey what's wrong Kagome?" 

"Do you realize what you did?"

"What do you mean what I did?"

"You moaned and now the game is over."

"Shit."

"What's wrong I didn't think you liked playing this game?" Kagome asked with a small smile

"Nothing is wrong and I don't like this game." Inuyasha said smugly

"Oh come on you had to enjoy what I did."

"No I didn't."

"Well then why did you moan?"

"Fine I did."

"I know you did anyways because I knew you heard me moan during your turn and you still didn't stop the game."

"W-What?"

"You heard me. I moaned and you didn't stop."

"Well that may be true but you didn't stop either. What's that all about?"

"I didn't want to stop the game. That's what."

"And why would that be?" Inuyasha asked playign dumb because he knew the reason she didn't want to stop

"I was having fun. Gosh you can be so baka sometimes."

"So do you wanna finish what we had goin there or do you want to stop and go to the feudal era now?"

"I want to finish the game. We can always go to the feudal era tomorrow."

"Okay, and if I remember it is your turn now Kaggie." Inuyasha said smiling

"Fine it's my turn. Oh and I have a new rule."

"What would that be?"

"If we start something we have to finish it no stopping in the middle. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah let's start already."

"Oh I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Inuyasha asked curiously

"That Souta, Grandpa, and my Mom are all gone."

"Oh really. When will they be back?"

"I think an hour or two. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Okay." Kagome said kinda unsure

* * *

She began the game again, this time was difficult because Inuyasha was completly naked and she wouldn't be able to take anymore clothing off of him and she being top less wasn't much help either. Kagome told him to lay down on the bed and he did. Then she climbed on top of him and he instanly got hard. 

Kagome noticed this and didn't care even though it was poking her ass, it was actually kinda nice. Inuyasha could tell that her scent spiked making him even harder which made Kagome even more aroused. So she then began rubing his ears and scalp then she began lowering her mouth to his but not quite there yet. Inuyasha loved how he could feel her breath on his cheeks, he loved how her skin felt against his and he loved her, all of her, he just loved it.

Kagome then kissed him gently and he kissed her back. They were both lost in their own worlds intertwining together to create a whole new world, a world where they were alone together doing whatever they wanted. Together. They finally broke apart gasping for air, both wanting to do that all over again to feel the same way.

"Woah, that was the best kiss ever." Inuyasha said still breathing hard trying catch his breath

"Yeah it was. I've never kissed anyone like that." Kagome said still panting in a wowed voice

"It was like we were in a totally different place."

"There was a huge connection, like fireworks almost."

"That's what I was thinking, but what are fireworks?"

"Oh nothing I will tell you another time."

"Like when?"

"Like when it is not your turn." Kagome said smiling

* * *

Inuyasha started by asking Kagome to get off of him. The he began by taking off her skirt and Kagome helped by wiggling her hips a little bit to get the skirt loosened up a little bit. He got it off and stared at her blood red panties that matched her bra which was no longer useable. His mouth began to water as he took in her aroused scent and looked at his desire. 

Inuyasha sliced the sides of her panties, sliding them from under her and throwing them off the bed. She began pouting because her favorite bra and panties were pretty much useless now and was about to yell at him, but Inuyasha noticed this and decided to put an end to it by kissing her passionatly.

While he was kissing her he reached his hand down to her clit and began rubbing and pinching it making Kagome break away and gasp. He then trust one finger into her entrance and began pumping in and out making her groan and gasp at the extreme pleasure she was recieving.

But then she gasped even more when he added another finger stretching her walls even more. She came minutes later whispering his name over and over again, and he moved down to drink her sweet fluids. Kagome felt a tongue on her folds and she gasped slightly when Inuyasha nipped and bit her clit. He came up to her and they kissed again, passion filling their guts.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered in his ear making it twitch

"Yeah."

"I loved that."

"Me too. . . . Kagome?"

"Hmm?" Kagome said still thinking about the moment they just had

"I want you. . . badly." Inuyasha said unsure of what Kagome was going to say

"I want you too."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course why wouldn't I be? I have always wanted you."

"Well me too but do you really want this?" Inuyasha asked with concern

"Yes now stop asking and get started."

"You do realize that we will be together forever as mates don't you?"

"I want to be with you forever don't you see that?"

"That's great."Inuyasha said as he began kissing her but stopped when he heard a car pull up into the drive way

"What's wrong Inu?"

"Guess who's home?" Inuyasha said kinda dissapointed

"Aww man, we will have to finish this later." Kagome said frustrated

"We need to get our clothes on and make everything normal right away."

"I know that baka."

Kagome and Inuyasha started to get dressed when they heard Kagome's mom.

"Kagome we're home. Kagome?"

"I'm up here mama." Kagome said as she was putting on her skirt

Souta came upstairs and began banging on Kagome's door just to annoy her.

"Go away Souta!" Kagome yelled at her kid brother

"Why, do you got a boy in there or something?"

"No why would I have a boy in here it's just Inuyasha."

"Let me in I wanna see him!" Souta yelled as he tried opening the door but with no luck because it was locked

"Hold on!" Kagome said as she finished tying her shoes

Souta burst in after she opened the door and jumped on an unprepared hanyou making him fall back wards with the boy still latched on. Kagome then explained that they had to go, and Souta then went downstairs to tell his mom like Kagome had asked. She packed her big yellow bag and set off with Inuyasha to the well, to once again return to feudal Japan.

* * *

So I hope you liked the longer chapter. I have been sick and still am so I haven't been feeling up to writing but today I just felt like it. Happy easter to all. Please review you know it is so easy just click the purple button that says go and I will be happy. Bye. I will try to up date the next chapter either next sunday or next monday. See ya. 

Rationality


	3. needin

Oh my gosh. I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I had some problems to take care of. As well as a ton of homework taking up my precious time. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer and detailed. Let me know if I typed something wrong or something doesn't make sense. I don't know why I am telling you that because I am sure it will always make sense but who knows you might miss something. Hope you like this chapter as much as the others, so here it is chapter 3. This is starting when Inuyasha and Kagome are packing her stuff to leave.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Chapter 3: needin

-------

Kagome and Inuyasha packed up her bag with sleeping bags, food, flashlight, first aid kit, just all of the things Kagome normally packed. But because Inuyasha was there he went downstairs, grabbed two arms-full of ramen, went upstairs, and dumped them into her bag making sure that they stayed in there. He didn't want to loose his precious ramen.

"Are you sure that's enough Inuyasha?" Kagome said sarcastically

"Actually I think we can fit a few more." Inuyasha stated looking at the bag being completely serious

"No, that is enough. If we add anymore the seams are gonna rip on my backpack. Then where would everything go?" Kagome said laughing

"But Kagome I want more ramen." Inuyasha said in a pouty tone

"No and that's final."

"Keh. I'll find a way to bring more next time." Inuyasha said smugly

-------

Kagome and Inuyasha then went out to the well house after having a big argument about how much ramen they were going to take. As always Kagome won the argument with a couple sits and a few choice words directed at the hanyou, they finally managed to get outside. She got on the edge of the well and was about to throw her bag when Inuyasha grabbed it.

"Hey let the bag go!"

"No."

"Why?"

"I am going to take the bag so the ramen won't get crushed."

"All you care about is ramen huh?"

"Yup and tessaiga." Inuyasha said patting the sword on his side

"Fine you can carry it." Kagome said sounding defeated and pissed as Inuyasha put the bag on his back, they both jumped through the well

-------

They went to Kaede's village and were greeted by everyone except Kaede who was attending to business elsewhere. She wouldn't be back for a few weeks and wanted Kagome to take her place for them (the villagers). Kagome couldn't because of mid-terms so Kaede got help from the neighboring village. This means that everyone has to go to the other village to get medical attention.

"Hi Shippo guess what I brought for you?" Kagome said while digging in her bag

"Is it the brown sticks?"

"Yes you guessed right. I brought you more pocky." Kagome said holding the box out for him

"Thank you Kagome." Shippo said as he grabbed the box and ran off into Kaede's hut

"So Sango, Miroku, how have you been?" Kagome asked hugging both of them

"I have been doing fine." Miroku said happily (you should know what that means)

_BANG_

"Baka hentai!"

"Oh! Miroku got a beating to the head with the hiraikotsu. That's gotta hurt." Kagome said sounding like an announcer

"I told you not to touch me!"

"But Sango, your behind is so irresistable." Miroku said trying to grab at her again

"I don't think so houshi." Sango said swatting his hands away and walked towards Kagome to get away from the offender

"Honestly Miroku why don't you just give it up. Apparently girls don't like it." Inuyasha said while patting him on the back

"I plan on wooing her."

"Wooing who!" Sango screamed as she stormed off into Kaede's hut

"Okay, tell me how that works out." Kagome said as she followed her

"Really Miroku you should give up. You will just make her mad, and groping her isn't wooing." Inuyasha said as he went into Kaede's hut with the others

"It may not be to you, but it is to me!" Miroku yelled to Inuyasha

-------

The group had started traveling once they got everything from Kaede's that they needed. So they sat around the fire eating ramen and some rabbits that Inuyasha caught while talking about their days..

"We were fightling this snake demon and I was like wha wha wha, shwoop, whaaaa ha!" Everyone was laughing and rolling on the floor holding their stomachs for their lives

The one who wasn't laughing was Shippo who was still continuing his movements to show how he 'defeated' the demon all by himself. He continued until he was trying to do a kick-flip and fell on his ass.

"Hey. . . Shippo are. . . . you. . . . okay?" Kagome asked between laughs and attempted deep breaths

"It isn't that funny! I really did it!"

"Shippo be real, me, Miroku, and Inuyasha were there. We know what really happened."

"That's right. You couldn't even get a spark with your fox fire." Miroku added

"Oh wow that was funny. I'm going to take a walk." Kagome said while she got up and winked at Inuyasha

"Uh I have to go take a piss." Inuyasha said as he saw her wink while getting up

"Can I go with you Kagome. There are some things I want to talk about." Sango said getting up assuming her answer will be yes

"Sure. Why not?" Kagome said as she sent Inuyasha a sorry look and he returned it with a pleading one

With that Kagome and Sango went to talk, Inuyasha went to piss, Miroku and Shippo stayed at the camp.

-------

"So Sango what did you have to talk to me about?" Kagome asked a little worried

"I wanted to ask why you winked at Inuyasha when you said you were going to take a walk?"

"Oh that it's just something we do now. It's nothing really."

"Are you sure because Inuyasha said he had to go to do his business right after you did?"

Aww crap I'm in some deep shit now

"Yeah I'm sure it just probably reminded him that he had to go do that."

"Okay whatever you say." Sango said still not believing her I have to tell Miroku that something is up between them

"So is that it?"

"Uh yeah, I think so."

-------

Meanwhile at the camp. . .

"Did you see what Kagome did to Inuyasha before she got up to go take a walk?" Shippo asked Miroku

"No, what did she do?"

"She winked at him and then he got up quickly and said he had to go to the bathroom."

"Maybe they had something planned."

"Maybe your right but he actually went to do his business like he said when Sango wanted to go with Kagome."

"They probably wanted to do something alone Shippo. Don't worry your little head about it."

"Okay but I still think something is up. I'll just talk to Sango about it."

"What do you think is up runt?"

"Oh hi Inuyasha, did I say that?" Shippo said playing stupid

"Yeah you did so what are going to talk to Sango about?"

"Nothing I just wanted her to show me something."

"Keh, like I believe that." Inuyasha said as he hit Shippo on the head a few times for lying

"Hey I'm telling Kagome!"

"Tell me what?" Kagome said as she and Sango stepped from the forest path

"Inuyasha hit me and it hurt, really bad!" Shippo said as he started crying

"Inuyasha you know what happens when you hit him."

"Oh come on Kagome he deserved it." Inuyasha said sitting down on the log next to Miroku

"Sit!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha was sent crashing down making the side that Miroku was sitting on flip up. The result was Miroku landing about 5 yards away from camp. Inuyasha growled and Miroku said "Oww why did you have to do that when he was on the log with me?"

"Sorry Miroku, I had to punish him." Kagome said as Miroku walked back up to camp and Inuyasha went to sit in a tree

"Hey did you see where Inuyasha went?" Kagome asked looking around the camp

"Oh I think I saw him jump into one of those trees." Sango said as she pointed to a grouping of tall trees a little ways away from camp

"Okay we should probably get to sleep now." Kagome said as she began pulling out the sleeping bags

-------

Kagome was pretending to be asleep until she was sure that everyone else was. Once she was sure she got up carefully as to not wake Shippo who was sleeping right next to her. She then walked through the camp to get to the trees. Stepping carefully as to not step on any sticks. She made it over and began to scan the trees.

"Inuyasha are you there?"

"Yeah whadaya want?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Kagome said with her hands on her hips

"Fine then talk."

"I meant face to face."

"Fine then." Inuyasha said as he jumped down

"Whoa." Kagome said as he lifted her up into the tree

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to know why you came up here. But I already have an idea."

"And what would that be?"

"Are you mad at me because I sat you?"

"That and the fact you did it even when we played your game earlier."

"Oh."

"Kagome I care about you a lot and I am beginning to think that you don't care about me." Inuyasha said with his head down

"Inuyasha I do care about. More than you know. But I can't have you hitting Shippo anymore."

"Why not he deserves each and every hit I give him!"

"I know but he is just a little kid." Kagome said trying to make him understand

"Fine I won't." Inuyasha said stubbornly

"Inuyasha. . . " Kagome started as she cupped his face in her hand rubbing his cheek bone with her thumb. Then she went in and kissed him. At first he was surprised but then he got into it, taking her waist and setting her on his lap without breaking it (the kiss). But a few minutes later he broke away because he heard rustling in the bushes below.

"Come on out Shippo." Inuyasha said impatiently

"H-hi Inuyasha, Kagome." Shippo said nervously

"What are you doing so far away from camp?" Kagome said worriedly

"I wanted to see where you went and I followed you here."

"You know you aren't supposed to leave without telling anyone." Kagome said sternly

"I know. I will go now." Shippo said as he began to leave

"Okay and you stay there until we come back okay we are talking right now."

"Got it Kagome." Shippo said as he ran off back to camp

"So what now?" Inuyasha asked nervously his hands fumbling

"What's wrong?" Kagome said placing her hands on his

"It's nothing." Inuyasha lied

"Okay you tell me when you are ready."

"Okay I think we should go back to camp now it's almost sunrise." Inuyasha said getting up and taking Kagome with him

-------

"Hey Miroku are you awake?" Sango asked Miroku who was still asleep

"Uhnn no." Miroku groaned as he rolled over

"Well wake up I must speak with you." Sango said shaking him

"I am awake now so what did you want to say?"

"I think something is going on between Inuyasha and Kagome."

"So does Shippo, go talk to him." Miroku said laying back down

"Shippo does? Where is Shippo?" Sango said looking around

"He went to follow Kagome, who went to see Inuyasha judging by the direction she was going."

"Why would she want to go see him?"

"Who knows maybe they had to clear things up from earlier."

"You are probably right." Sango said laying back down in time to see Shippo running up to camp "Where have you been!"

"I followed Kagome to see where she was going and she was in a tree with Inuyasha talking."

"Okay, but that is no excuse to leave without telling anyone." Sango scolded

"Sorry Sango, I won't do it again."

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived back at the camp and went to sleep. Kagome in her sleeping bag and Inuyasha about a foot away from her in the sleeping bag she had layed out for him. Miroku was asleep and so was Sango and Shippo. But Inuyasha was awake facing Kagome just looking at her face and the way she looked when she breathed in and out.

-------

Kagome woke up to find everyone asleep except the hanyou that was looking at her. She got up, stretched and began getting ready for the day to come. Inuyasha rolled over on his back and began looking at the sky which was a pale blue with some clouds.

"Sleep well Kagome?"

"Yeah actually better than before. How about you?"

"I didn't really get to sleep."

"Why is that?"

"I was just thinking about stuff."

"Oh okay." Kagome said feeling better about the fact that he hadn't gotten any sleep

After about an hour everyone started getting up and ready for the day to come. And they began their travels once again.

-------

So I hope you liked that chapter. It might have been a bit boring but I will pick up the non-boring meter soon in the next chapter. So now that you have read please review. I am thinking about writing a couple one-shots that are very cool, at least in my opinion they are. And of course they are Kagome and Inuyasha fics one will have Kikyou in it but only to make it funny because it is a humor/parody fic. The other is a romance type thing, it is kinda kinky, no it is kinky. Byedee bye bye. Review pleasies and thankies.

Rationality


	4. gaspin

Hey everybody, I now have chapter four done and chapter five is being worked on. I will try to have that up ASAP. I'm sorry that last chapter didn't have any 'action' in it. That chapter was kinda for a transition so things would kinda make sense and the story had to be longer, and what a better way to make a story longer than to add a chapter. This chapter will be spiced up a bit and maybe and hopefully better than when they played the game in chapter one and two. The story should also get more romantic and lust-filled. I have noticed that they are a little OOC, well maybe a lot and I am sorry. If there is a major difference in their characters it is because I have tried to make them normal. So I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 4: gaspin

-------

After they ate breakfast they got on the road again. They were traveling silently until Shippo got restless and had to talk. Everyone had gone almost half of the day without talking except Sango who kept yelling at Miroku for touching her ass.

"Kagome where are we going? I'm tired." Shippo asked impatiently

"Nowhere in particular, we are just going around looking for shards."

"Oh okay."

"Hey there is a hot spring not too far away; we can set up camp there." Inuyasha said sniffing the air

"We could use a good clean up." Kagome said as she looked down at her dirty clothing

"Yeah we really do." Sango said looking at herself then at Shippo.

"We are almost there. Me and Kagome are going ahead and begin setting up, you guys just take your time." Inuyasha said getting Kagome situated on his back. "Miroku can you gather fire wood on your way to the camp that we're gonna pick out?"

"Sure I don't see why not."

-------

"Thank you Miroku." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha were leaving

Once they got there they made sure that the hot springs were a good distance away from the camp, so no people cough Miroku cough look at them bathing. Inuyasha helped Kagome lay out the sleeping bags, and then he noticed a river nearby.

"Hey Kagome there is a river nearby. Do you want to walk over there when the others get here for water?"

"Yeah sure, sounds like a good idea." Kagome said sweetly as she sat down on the sleeping bag to look through her bag

"The others should be here in about twenty minutes."

"Oh I didn't think it would be that long, I didn't bring anything to do." Kagome said as she set her bag down to lay back and relax on her sleeping bag

"I have something we could do." Inuyasha said with a mischievous smirk

"Oh really." Kagome said knowing what he wanted to do

"Yeah." Inuyasha said as he crawled over to where she was

He then put his arms around her and held her close while she snuggled closer to him. Kagome got up a few minutes later and he sat up, wondering what she was doing, but she straddled his hips and legs and began rubbing his ears tenderly as he relaxed onto his elbows. He wiggled his head to make Kagome stop and then began kissing her neck softly sucking at her pulse every now and then, making her moan loudly. As he whispered in her ear she slipped her hands under his haori feeling his muscles a bit sending shocks through his abdomen while he continued his minstrations. He suddenly stopped making Kagome take her hands out of his clothing wondering what happened.

"The others are coming closer, we should probably stop now."

"Time really flies by when you're having fun." Kagome said while attempting to get up to dust off her clothing. "We don't want to be caught doing that." She said as she gave into him when she realized he wasn't going to let go of her.

"No but we can finish this later wench." Inuyasha stated.

"Yeah sure." Kagome said as she got off of him.

-------

After the others came Inuyasha told Miroku and Sango to dig a pit and start a fire so Kagome could make lunch. Then Kagome and Inuyasha told them about the river and how they were going to get water to cook with. So after they made arrangements the two left knowing what was going to happen when they went. Once they were out of sight they Kagome decided to hold Inuyasha's hand and was surprised to find that he held hers' back. They stayed that way until Kagome saw the river.

"Oh there is the river!" Kagome said excitedly

"Yeah, you know that's where we were headed right?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically

"Ha ha very funny Mr. Inuyasha." Kagome said as she put her hands on her hips

"Yeah that true, now be a good little Miko and catch up." Inuyasha said as he jumped ahead to the river leaving poor Kagome alone to walk by herself.

Once she got over to him he tackled her to the ground softly, making her yell in surprise. "Inuyasha get off of me, I can't breath!"

"Yeah I guess you forgot that I can hear you breathing, baka wench." Inuyasha said casually still on top of her with his hands on her waist.

"Oh, whoopsies." Kagome said as she innocently tapped her chip.

"There's no getting past me." Inuyasha said boastfully

"Oh is that so?" Kagome said from her new spot a foot away from the water

"Why, how, what?"

"Sneaky huh?"

"Bitch I knew you moved the whole time." Inuyasha said still trying to figure out how she got five feet away from him. "So what's the real reason you wanted me off of you, because it obviously wasn't because you couldn't breath?"

"I want to be on top of you." Kagome said as she tackled him to the ground.

"Oh is that how you want to be?"

"Yeah got a problem with that."

"Yes and no." Inuyasha said resting his hands behind his head. "You are supposed to be the submissive one not me." He said as he leaned his head over to the side, not realizing what he did.

Kagome immediately took this time to kiss the spot where shoulder meets neck. "You're looking pretty submissive to me ya know? Kaede did tell me some things about Inuyoukai that she thought would prove to be very useful. I now see that it is." She whispered into his neck.

"What did she tell you?" Inuyasha asked slightly irritated but curious at the same time

"Oh just about mating and she also told me about heat."

"So you wanna try out that mating thing, seeing as she told you so much about it." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"I didn't think you'd ever ask." Kagome said as she moved so she was straddling his hips and he was lying down

Inuyasha pulled her down and kissed her passionately making her senses all fuzzy, her body all hot, and the butterflies come out of hiding. She then felt something hit the back of her butt, and knowingly moved so her butt was rubbing it slightly making Inuyasha break away from her tender lips, that were now a little bruised. He could smell her arousal and almost passed out because it was so strong, but her movements were keeping him conscious. Kagome began to move down his body and had to lift herself up so she wouldn't hurt 'him'. Once she was lying on his legs she began rubbing his throbbing manhood through his hakema making him moan but stop mid-name because someone was coming their way.

"Kagome stop Shippo is coming." Inuyasha whispered as he instantly became soft (The thought of Shippo is a total turn off, not for me but Inuyasha, of course).

"Aww and I was just getting started." Kagome said sadly.

"Oh well, we should just get the water now."

"Yeah." Kagome said as she got up and grabbed the pot for ramen.

"Kagome! Are you guys done getting the water yet?" Shippo asked as he came into view.

"Yeah! We took our time getting here is all." Kagome said as she walked up with Inuyasha to meet Shippo.

"Okay, come on we are all hungry over there." Shippo said as he took Kagome's finger to lead her back to camp.

"I'm hungry too, ya gonna make me some food wench?" Inuyasha asked realizing his grumbling stomach.

"Yeah I guess, and we should hurry up because I'm hungry too." Kagome said taking Inuyasha's hand to lead him from his spot

-------

When they arrived at camp Miroku had managed to light a fire without lighting anything else around the camp too, for once. They ate lunch and talked about where they were going to go. Then Sango remembered that she, Kagome and Shippo were dirty and needed to get clean.

"Hey Kagome we need to go into the hot springs still." Sango said gathering her things.

"Oh yeah we still need to do that huh?" Kagome said getting her strawberry shampoo, bar of soap and towel. "Come on Shippo time to take a bath."

"Uh Kagome, I don't want to bathe with you and Sango anymore. I mean don't get me wrong but I am growing up and would like to bathe with Inuyasha and Miroku now."

"It's okay we understand." Sango said calmly while rolling her eyes at a now bawling Kagome.

"Yeah…we…understand." Kagome said wiping her eyes headed towards Shippo to give him a big hug. "It's just that my little Shippo is growing up and I can't do anything about it." She said with new tears filling up her eyes.

"Are women always like this?" Inuyasha whispered to Miroku while not being noticed by the crying Miko and calm Taijiya.

"I thought it was only during their monthly bleeding or something of the sorts, it can also happen when one is pregn-oww!"

"Don't even think about Kagome being pregnant, she is still a virgin!" Inuyasha said a little too loud because the two women looked their way, Kagome with a beet red face and Sango with her hiraikotsu ready to hit Miroku if need be.

"Nice going Inuyasha." Miroku whispered back as be took a couple steps away to stay away from Sango.

"What were you two talking about!" Said a still beet red Kagome

"Just reasons that you would be acting this way. I mean Shippo just wants to bathe with us instead of you. He is a boy you know?" Inuyasha said hoping he was off the hook.

"Well you shouldn't be talking about me behind my back!"

"I can talk about whatever the hell I want, so stop being a bitch and go bathe with Sango!" The minute the words came out he suddenly regretted ever saying them. "Kagome wait! I didn't me-." But it was too late.

Kagome dropped her stuff and ran off. Inuyasha could smell her tears and left his ears to press against his head. He went into a tree to think of a way to make it up to her. Sango picked up Kagome's things and went after her to talk while they bathe. Right when he thought about the hot spring he came up with an idea but he would have to wait until Sango left her to put the plan into action.

-------

Kagome noticed as Sango sat beside her next to the hot spring but decided to stay quiet. But Sango wasn't going to give up so easily, so she put her arm around her friend's shoulder to comfort her.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked while rubbing her back.

"No! I'm…tired of…him always…saying…things like that…when…he knows…it…hurts my feelings!" Kagome said though sniffles and deep breaths.

"It's okay he will learn not to do that sooner or later." Sango said trying to pick her words carefully as to not upset Kagome anymore than she already is.

"Are you sure?" Kagome said feeling a little better.

"Yeah, he is always talking to Miroku about you." Sango said suggestively even though it was true and Miroku always told her of their conversations.

"How do you know that?" Kagome said with a curious look.

"You should know by now that Miroku tells me everything." Sango said rolling her eyes and getting ready to get into the hot spring.

"Oh yeah, he does." Kagome said taking off her clothing to get in also.

"Ahh, this is so relaxing." Sango said as she sat down on the rocks in the spring.

"Yeah it is, maybe it will get my mind off Inuyasha." Kagome said joining her.

"That would be really helpful to you."

"Yeah it would." Kagome said closing her eyes. "So how are things going with Miroku?" She said giv ing Sango her 'dead serious' look while putting the shampoo in her hair.

Sango then turned into a tomato. "W-what do you mean?" Sango said talking the red bottle.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's obvious that you two like each other a lot, I think you should give him a chance."

"A chance to what, grab my ass?"

"Oh come on you know you like it when he does that, you just don't like it happening in public." Kagome said while scrubbing her hair and Sango doing the same.

Sango turned into a tomato again. "That is not true." Sango said denying it.

"Okay whatever you say." Kagome said making sure Sango thought she wasn't believing her.

"I don't like it!" Sango said trying to convince Kagome.

"Well then why do you keep bringing it up and defending yourself. Don't deny it Sango, enjoy it." Kagome said with a lecherous grin much like Miroku's.

"Okay maybe your right. But it is just too embarrassing."

"Well then just tell him."

"I can't do that! It will be embarrassing too!" Sango said while rinsing out the soap in her hair

"Well I will talk to him then and ask him about his feelings and how you will give him a chance if he doesn't grope you in public or for a while."

"Okay." Sango said still unsure.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." Kagome said rinsing out her hair, leaving suds in the water.

"If you say so, I am going to head back to camp, okay?"

"Okay, I want to stay here for a little bit longer."

"Bye." Sango said as she went back to the camp (with her clothes on).

-------

Inuyasha was still in the tree when he saw Sango come back to the camp without Kagome. So he quietly went to the hot spring to talk to Kagome and say he was sorry. Kagome sensed that he was coming and decided to stay instead of go back to camp. 'He had better have a good reason to be coming to talk to me'. Kagome thought while she closed her eyes.

"Kagome I-."

"Save it1 I am tired of you always saying stuff like that when you know it hurts my feelings!"

"But I-."

"I said save it! You wouldn't do that if you actually cared about me! So either you do or don't, make a choice!"

"Kagome I do care about you. And you know how I can loose my temper and say stuff I don't mean. I came here to say sorry and that I didn't mean it." Inuyasha said while walking closer to her, wondering why she isn't freaking out because she is naked 'oh yeah I've already seen her naked'.

"Are you sure you mean that?"

"Of course I do." Inuyasha said moving to the other side of the hot spring so he could see her face.

"Thank you for coming Inuyasha. I was hoping you would come to talk to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You want me to join you?"

"How'd you know?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"I am smarter than you think." Inuyasha said as he stripped his clothes and got into the hot spring in record timing. "And faster."

He began kissing her, moving down from cheek to neck. She drug her nails across his back making him growl out in pleasure. Inuyasha attacked her breast and began sucking, pulling, and nipping at it. While Kagome nipped on the tip of his ears and rubbed the base of them she moaned and he growled. Inuyasha pulled himself from her breast and ravaged her mouth. This made Kagome gasp in surprise and he took this opportunity to thrust his tongue into her sweet wet cavern. He moved his hands up her inner thighs and Kagome opened her legs a little bit more for him. Inuyasha slowly slid one finger into her folds making Kagome break apart from the kiss and gasp, he added another finger making her moan into his ear. He pumped in and out, in and out, gaining a moan or gasp in return.

"Kagome. . . Shippo is calling for you." Inuyasha whispered in her ear, making her eyes open wide.

"What?!" She yelled jumping out of the water, splashing Inuyasha in the face.

"Hey! You didn't have to splash me you know." He said shaking off as he got out to put his clothing back on.

-------

Hey that's the end, sorry. But I will be updating sooner. Sorry for the long wait, I hope it was worth it.

-Rationality


	5. longin

I am so sorry for the very long wait. I been so busy and I had to deal with writers block and it sucked, but I got through it. I was working on another story even though I should finish this one first. This will be my number one priority from now on besides the school work that will be coming in about 3 weeks because, oh joy, I get to start my freshman year of high school. This chapter will have Sango and Miroku "action" in it and their relationship might be going super fast but it had to be that way. There will also be Inuyasha and Kagome "action" too, of course.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 5: Longin**

* * *

Kagome quickly got dressed and ran back to the camp to see what Shippo wanted. While doing this she left Inuyasha in the water and forgot her towel. When she got back to camp she saw Shippo coloring, and Miroku getting slapped in the face by Sango.

"Shippo you were calling me?" Kagome asked sounding frustrated.

"I don't need you anymore. I found the crayons and coloring book in your bag." Shippo said trying to stay in the lines.

"Okay well I have to go back to the hot spring because I left my towel." She said as she turned around.

* * *

"Hey." Inuyasha said standing in front of her halfway to the hot spring.

"Hi." Kagome said trying to get around him but he kept blocking her way.

"What did the runt want?"

"He wanted the crayons and coloring book, but by the time I got there he had found them already." Kagome said finally giving up on trying to get past him.

"Keh, figures."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're slow." Inuyasha said as he folded his hands into his haori.

"I am not slow!"

"You aren't faster than me, are you?"

"Whatever, can you please move?"

"Sure." He said as he moved aside with the towel tucked into the back of his hakema.

Kagome went to the hot spring to look for her towel, which was not there. She looked under rocks, behind trees and anywhere else she could look. Inuyasha was back at camp with her towel hidden and a smirk on his face while he talked to Miroku and awaited her arrival. Kagome walked up to the camp looking on the ground and in the bushes for her lost towel.

"Have any of you seen my towel anywhere?"

"No." Shippo said still coloring.

"Sorry Kagome but I haven't seen it." Miroku said as he moved his hand closer to Sango, who slapped it away.

"Me neither, sorry." Sango said as she slapped Miroku who got too close again.

"Aw, that was my favorite towel too." She said turning around to look through her backpack.

When she was doing that, Inuyasha took her towel out from its hiding place and set it next to him. Kagome turned around with some ramen and a pot, but she saw the towel next to Inuyasha and put them down. Then she walked over to Inuyasha and started yelling.

"That's my towel, why did you take it!?"

"This, is your towel?" He asked picking it up with two clawed fingers.

"Yes, now give it!" She said holding her hand out and stomping her foot but his Inuyasha's foot instead of the ground. So he dropped the towel, Kagome picked it up and moved away, then brought his foot to the top of his other knee to look at it and hold it.

"Watch where you stomp your feet, wench!" He yelled still holding on to his foot.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled making Inuyasha plummet into the ground, creating a huge crater. After a few minutes the spell wore off and he jumped out.

"What was that for?!"

"You called me a wench."

"Because, you fucking stomped on my foot!"

"It was an accident!" Kagome said as she whirled around.

"So you should have said sorry!"

"You never say sorry, so why should I?" She said as she pointed at him.

"Because that is what you do!" He yelled as he sat back down but this time next to Miroku.

Kagome made ramen and everyone ate. After about 30 minutes they all decided that it was time to leave because they were about half a day away from the village. Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back and Kilala carried Miroku, Shippo and Sango. Once they arrived in the village Kagome realized that she had a math test the next day, so she decided to talk to Inuyasha about it.

"You aren't going." Inuyasha said to Kagome as he walked back into Kaede's hut.

"Why not?!"

"Because I fucking said so."

"That isn't good enough! Now tell me the real reason you don't want me to go!"

He looked around to make sure no one was there. "I don't want you to leave me!"

"Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to come back, I always do. Do you think I like leaving you? Because I don't and you've got some nerve to think that I'm not coming back."

"Fine, go, see if I care." Inuyasha said as he ran into his forest.

* * *

Kagome was running back to the well when Sango and Miroku stopped her.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"Stop!" Miroku also yelled making Kagome stop running and turn around to face him.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"We have to go see Master Mushin." Sango replied.

"Hachi came and told me that he has been very sick and needs some help." Miroku explained.

"I will go with you then." Kagome offered.

"No, we just wanted to inform you that we will be leaving and Inuyasha is more than capable of handling the village. But we don't know what to do with Shippo." Miroku said.

"Have him stay with Kaede."

"Hai." The said in unison as they went to find Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha was on his favorite branch of the Goshinboku thinking about all of the things that he and Kagome did. 'I do love her' Inuyasha thought as Miroku and Sango came running up to the base of the tree.

"Inuyasha, we are leaving." Miroku said plainly. "We must go see Master Mushin because he is sick.

"Yes and you will be staying here to help the village and Shippo will be staying will Kaede until we get back."

"Okay." Inuyasha said not really paying too much attention.

Sango said goodbye to Inuyasha and called her companion. Once Kilala arrived, Sango and Miroku got onto her and flew away to see Master Mushin.

* * *

Kagome made it through the well and went straight to her room and plopped down on her bed. She shouldn't have left Inuyasha like that, she wanted to go back and be held in his arms. 'He probably hates me now' Kagome thought as she got up and grabbed her math book to study.

"I hate math." Kagome said as she sat down with the book at her desk.

"Me too." Souta said from the doorway making Kagome fall off her chair. "Nice."

"Shut up Souta." Kagome said as she got up.

"Fine but mom wanted me to tell you that dinner will be ready in a few minutes." He said as he turned around.

"Okay thanks." She replied.

"No problem sis."

"Now I have to study." Kagome said to herself.

* * *

They arrived at Master Mushin's shrine and went in to find him. They went in looking in every room and didn't know where he was, so they went outside to look around a bit. They were by the door when they heard a voice above them.

"Miroku, you have finally come!" Master Mushin said from the roof.

What are you doing up there?!"

"I am trying to fix it!"

"Fix what?!"

"The roof, there is a leak!"

"I thought you were sick!"

"I had Hachi lie so you would get here faster!"

"You could have just told me!"

"You would have taken a week!"

"He has a point there." Sango said to Miroku.

"Get down, I will fix it!"

"Okay, catch me!" Master Mushin yelled as he got ready to jump.

"Kilala!" Sango yelled motioning for her to get the old Monk from the roof.

"That was fun." He said as he landed on the ground with Kilala. "Everything is up there you just have to fix it."

"Okay." Miroku said as he got onto Kilala so she could take him up.

* * *

Kagome had been studying for a few hours now and couldn't get her mind off of Inuyasha and how he teased her body. She found herself closing her eyes and her hands had minds of their own. Her left hand went up into her shirt to tease her left breast and nipple; her right hand went into her skirt and underwear to rub over her clit.

Kagome opened her hazed eyes and got up from her desk to move over to her bed, while walking across the room Kagome had discarded her shirt, shoes, socks and skirt. She was only clad in her bra and wet panties.

* * *

Inuyasha, still in Goshinboku, had been sitting there thinking about how Kagome was doing. 'Maybe I should go see her' he thought to himself. Then he jumped out of the tree and ran to the well. Once he was in Kagome's time he jumped up to her window just in time to see her taking off her clothes, and she obviously didn't see him.

He noticed that her eyes were hazy and that there was the strong scent of her arousal, so he began wondering what she was going to do. He watched as she sat on her bed and unclasped her bra with delicate fingers.

* * *

After Kagome had her bra off, she laid on her bed and began massaging her left breast and pinching her nipple. Her hand made its way down her stomach to the inside of her panties to rub her clit once again. She dipped a finger into herself and out again a few times before adding a second one. She began moaning and moving her fingers faster and pinching her nipple harder.

Inuyasha who had been watching the display was painfully hard and he was about to jack-off on her roof. So he decided to keep on watching and deal with it later. He wanted so much to pounce on, and take her until his dick fell off, but he wasn't sure if it was time for that.

"_Inuyasha."_ . . . Until then.

* * *

Once Miroku finished the roof, he and Sango decided that it was best to get back to village, but not before eating. When they were half way they realized that it was getting late, so they set up camp. Kilala dug the fire pit and Miroku went to get firewood with Sango. They built a fire and sat down on a log. Miroku had something important to do and figured that this was the best time to do it. So he got up and sat on the ground in front of Sango and took her hands into his.

"Sango, I have been meaning to say this for a long time but, will you do me the honor of--." Then she cut him off.

"I won't bear your children."

"That wasn't what I was going to say."

"Oh." She said looking away with embarrassment.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He finished.

She looked back into his eyes and saw sincerity. "Yes, I will."

"Thank you Sango." He said as he stood up."

She got up as well, put up her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. His initial reaction was shock; he didn't think that she would do this so suddenly but he got over it and began kissing her back. His hands went to her waist and trailed down to her plump ass. She moaned into his mouth when he gave her a quick squeeze.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and she tipped her head forward so that the kiss could get deeper. Miroku slid his hands up and down the bottom of her thighs making her moan and gasp against his lips, so he dipped his tongue into her mouth. Sango accepted this and thrust her tongue into his mouth and he massaged her tongue with his.

They broke apart for air, and just held each other. Sango looked into his eyes and he looked back both filled to the brim with love. She leaned down and kissed him again but this time her hands went into his robes to feel the sculpted abs she had no idea existed. He loved the way her hands felt against his skin, and found he was getting really turned on.

She noticed something hard poking her and knew immediately what it was, so she took one hand and placed it under her butt where the poking was taking place and began to rub. Miroku groaned at the sudden contact even though it wasn't direct, he pulled away from the kiss and grabbed her hand (the one that was rubbing) to make her stop, but she didn't just yet.

"Sango, no." Miroku groaned.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Ghn, not now."

"Don't you want me Miroku?"

"Yes."

"Then it's settled."

Sango pulled that hand up to his robes, pushed them down to his waist, and kissed him lightly on the cheek moving down to his chest. Her lips enclosed over his right nipple, she nibble and sucked lightly while racking her nails on his back leaving red marks as they went along. His head was leaning forward so he could see her and what she was doing but he wasn't really focusing on watching, just feeling.

Sango stopped when he lowered her onto her back in some grass, and he hovered over her. She smiled softly and began to take off her taijia uniform. But when it was just below her shoulders Miroku stopped her.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" He asked the beautiful woman below him.

"Yes I am." She replied as she lovingly cupped his face with both hands and brought his face down for a chaste kiss.

She continued to remove her uniform until it was at her hips because Miroku began to take it off. Then she decided that he should have his clothes off too, and took off all of his robes to reveal his throbbing manhood. She was surprised to say the least and was very tempted to touch it, but resisted the urge.

By that time Miroku had been watching Sango stare at 'him' for about one minute and beamed with joy, he had also finished taking off the rest of her clothing. He gazed down at her body and it was 'picture perfect', she had the right curves, and the right muscles in the right places.

He began kissing his way from her lips, down her neck to her left breast and suckled on her pert, pink nipple as he massaged her right breast with his left hand and his right hand roamed the side of her body. She moaned his name and had a tight grip on his shoulders.

His right hand went between her legs, he could feel the heat of her core radiating and he slowly pushed in one finger, and pumped in and out of her.

Then slowly added another making her moan and tighten her grip on his shoulders. He knew instantly that there would be a bruise, but that didn't stop him from detaching from her nipple and moving downwards. Sango let go and looked down to see what he was doing, when realization hit her, she put her head back down.

* * *

AN: Yay!!! I finished this chapter. Again I am so sorry for the really, really long wait. Please forgive me. I hope that was enough of a cliffy to make you want more. Bye. The next chapter will be done ASAP. 


	6. takin

Omg! I'm so sorry it took me sooooo long to update! It's been like two years… I'm so sorry guys…you are probably angry at me…but I needed inspiration and I have finally found it!

I think there will be a one or two more chapters after this one to wrap things up. Hopefully those will be done soon and it won't take me another two years to update. So during this chapter I am going to start with the Miroku and Sango part first and then get into Inuyasha and Kagome. There is some AU kind of things in here.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Inuyasha…it's sad..

Recap:

_His right hand went between her legs, he could feel the heat of her core radiating and he slowly pushed in one finger, pumped it in and out of her._

_Then slowly added another making her moan and tighten her grip on his shoulders. He knew instantly that there would be a bruise, but that didn't stop him from detaching from her nipple and moving downwards. Sango let go and looked down to see what he was doing, when realization hit her she put her head back down._

Chapter 6: Takin

Sango relaxed and spread her legs further apart when she felt Miroku's warm breath near her melting entrance. Miroku experimentally liked the little nub that was calling his name. Sango gasped as he lightly nipped and sucked on it making her toss her head back and forth. He moved his mouth to her entrance and dipped his tongue into her. It worked wonders as it plunged in and out of her, elicting moans and silent screams of pleasure. Sango brought her hands to his head and pulled lightly on his hair to make it come loose.

He stopped what he was doing when she was close and she let out a small cry of frustration.

"Miroku…please.." She said quietly as her hands dropped.

Miroku replied by giving Sango a kiss on her left cheek, lingered for a moment and then gave her a kiss on her right cheek—she closed her eyes—then kissed her pink lips. He positioned himself at her entrance and waited for her okay. When she nodded her gave her a quick kiss before plunging into her fiery depths, waiting for her to adjust. A few moments later her hips thrust up on their own accord and Miroku began moving within her.

Each time he thrust into her, her moans got louder and louder which made him go faster and faster. Sango's legs wrapped around his waist, pressing him deeper within her, and the pleasure increased. They were both close; her arms flew around his neck, their hips working together in perfect unison. Silent screams and groans and they both came together for the first time.

Miroku pulled out slowly and lay next to his beloved Sango and pulled her to his chest. They lie there—unmoving—listening to each other's heart slow down and feel the rise and fall of the others chest. Both content with where they were now and what was to come in the near future. They would finally be together and that's what matters most.

* * *

He silently opened her window and landed on the carpeted floor. He neared her bed—her eyes closed—and sat on the end of it without her noticing. The thrusting of her fingers quickened, as did her breathing, she began to whimper Inuyasha's name. A few moments later she came and her mouth opened as she gasped and moaned. Inuyasha smelled the sweet aroma and had to refrain from drooling on himself and her bed. After her body calmed down she opened her eyes and saw something red and silver at the end of her bed. She sat up quickly, gasping at what she saw, or to be more specific, who she saw.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?!" She yelled at him while pulling the covers over the lower half of her body—he smirked at the action.

"I came to see how you were doing but it looks like you are fine." He said, lust clouding his eyes.

"Why is that?" She asked, getting turned on by the way he was looking at her.

"The others told me to come get you." He said with a sly smile.

"Oh really?" Kagome said getting on her knees, the blankets still covering her.

"Yeah really." Inuyasha said in a way that made her body tingle.

He slowly got on all fours and stalked towards her as if hunting prey. Adrenalin rushed through her body as she watched him come towards her. She instinctively scooted back but found herself at the edge of her bed. He smirked as she looked around finding nowhere to go. Kagome noticed that in her haste to find a place away from him, red eyes were just inches away from her own.

Inuyasha's right hand went to the back of Kagome's head and he crushed their lips together, his left hand on the side of her bed near her leg to support himself. Kagome gasped at the unexpected contact and Inuyasha took a chance and thrust his tongue into her mouth. Inuyasha captured her tongue in between his lips and began sucking lightly on the tender muscle and she moaned.

He pulled away and got up from the bed and began stripping. First he took off his haori and under shirt. Kagome lay down and watched lustfully as Inuyasha slowly removed his hakema revealing his hardened cock. He returned to the bed and removed the blanket that was covering Kagome up. Inuyasha then placed his hand near her dripping entrance and inserted a finger and began moving it in and out of her. He placed in one more and then another to stretch her out a bit.

Inuyasha readied himself at her hot, wet cunt and thrust in again and again not being able to control his inner demon. He ignored her crying and kept going, his claws scratching at her hips, drawing blood. Even though she was begging him to stop, it didn't register. He bit her neck and marked her as his when finally he came and his eyes became their original golden hue. But when Inuyasha looked at Kagome, passed out, bleeding, with a few tears running down her cheeks, guilt took a hold of him. So he pulled out immediately and got her first aid kit after getting his clothes on.

He dressed her wounds and put some clothes on her and went to sit in the corner of her room. Kagome woke up about an hour later and could barely sit up. At first she didn't know what happened but then memories of what occurred flashed in her mind and began crying again. Then she wondered what happened to Inuyasha and looked around her room to see him sitting in the corner staring at her with teas forming in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." He said with a tear sliding down his face. "I didn't mean to lose control like that…I have no idea what came over me."

"Don't worry about it…" She whispered.

"But I hurt you..." He whispered walking over to the bed.

He reached over to her only to have her flinch away from his touch. She looked scared; Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had done. He turned and jumped out of the window and went into to the well even though he heard Kagome yell for him to come back.

_I know he heard me…why didn't he come back…ugh.. I won't be able to go back for a week or so.. I'm not going to go to the doctor; I think I will be fine…_

_

* * *

_

Once Inuyasha got through to the other side of the well he went to the Goshinboku, his favorite place. He stayed there for a few days not wanting to see anybody after what he did. He barely ate. All he did was sit on the highest branch and wish that some demon would come along and take his pain away. He was so depressed he thought he was going insane. He couldn't stand being away from her…but he knew that he couldn't let himself near her.

"Inuyasha? Is that you up there?" Sango asked as she and Miroku walked up to the tree.

"What do you want?" He asked as he jumped down from the tree.

"We were worried; we didn't know when you were going to come back. Have you been here the whole time? Where is Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I have and Kagome is still at home.."

"Why isn't she here?" Sango asked questioningly.

"I did something horrible you guys…"

"What happened?!" Sango yelled knowing that Inuyasha never said stuff like that.

"I hurt her…"

"What?!"

"Now calm down Sango, we don't know what happened yet." Miroku said to the enraged taijia.

"Well..I went to her house to get her and things happened.."

"Tell me what fucking happened Inuyasha!"

"I lost control of my inner demon…I marked her.. I also hurt her.."

"How could you let that happen?! I thought you loved her!" Sango yelled.

"What? How could you know that I love her?"

"Are you kidding? The way you look at her, you always go to see her, you two are inseparable!"

"Well it doesn't matter now…she hates me.."

"How do you know that? When is the last time you saw her?" Miroku asked.

"I saw her the day you guys left for Mushin's place…"

"Wow, it's been about a week now, maybe you should go see her and talk to her."

"I don't know if I can…"

"At least try Inuyasha, you left your new, injured mate alone for a whole week. Imagine how she feels right now?"

"Shit..I will go now.." Inuyasha stated as he ran towards the well.

When he got there he was surprised to find Kagome climbing out of it will a bit of a struggle. He immediately ran over to help her. She looked up at him as he carefully lifted her out of the well. He set her down gently on her feet and stepped back a yard or so.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she walked towards him.

"Don't come any closer." He said as he stepped back another couple feet.

"Why?" Kagome asked sounding hurt. "What did I do?"

"YOU didn't do anything… I did.. I'm so sorry for what I did Kagome..I really didn't mean to."

"It's okay Inuyasha…I'm all better now, just a few scratches, I will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course I am. I have missed you so much.. I have had this ache in my chest that just went away when I saw you again…"

"That's because we are mates now Kagome…"

"Well I pretty much figured." She said smiling at him.

"I have felt so horrible ever since I left…kami..I have missed you…" He said as he walked towards her.

Kagome closed the distance by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. He then wrapped his arms around her waist carefully so he didn't hurt her anymore than he already had. She pulled back and smiled that wonderful smile of hers and intertwined her hand with his. He smiled back slightly, happy that things were better for them and that what he did was forgiven. Although he still wanted to make it up to her eventually. They walked towards Kaede's hut where Miroku and Sango were waiting for them.

"How did things go?" Sango asked when they entered.

"Good." Kagome said smiling.

"Yeah, good." Inuyasha agreed.

"Well, now that you guys are together, Sango and I have something we would like to tell you guys." Miroku said smiling at Sango. "You may do the honors."

"We are getting married!" Sango screamed.

"OH MY KAMI!" Kagome screamed. "FINALLY!" She and Sango began jumping up and down screaming, they then ran off to go talk about everything that happened.

"Wow, you finally popped the question ay Miroku?" Inuyasha teased.

"I sure did." He replied smugly and laughed. "Now she has no choice but to bear my children!"

"Yeah, she's already got a bun in the oven, you guys work fast." Inuyasha teased.

"Are you serious?" Miroku asked surprised.

"Yeah, you guys might want to hurry up and tie the knot before she gets all fat and swelled up." Inuyasha said not realizing that an angry Sango was behind him.

BAM! Sango hit him with her trusty hiraikotsu. "How dare you! And what do you mean I'm pregnant?!"

"I mean that you are pregnant, I could smell it when you guys met me by the Goshinboku earlier." He said as he rubbed his head.

"Oh my gosh! You can't be a pregnant bride!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah, that wouldn't look very good to our village." Miroku stated.

"Maybe you guys should just get married now? Kaede and Shippo should be back in a couple of days." Inuyasha suggested.

"That's crazy! We can't pull off a wedding in a couple of days!" Sango exclaimed.

"Sure we can." Kagome smiled. "I will get everything prepared! Come on Sango, we have to go and get things started." She said as she grabbed Sango and they went out towards the well. "We are going to get some help from my mom."

* * *

"I bet you didn't think that you would be getting married two weeks after you proposed huh?" Inuyasha asked as he clapped Miroku on the back.

Miroku just sat there in complete shock at what was happening. _Am I seriously getting married this soon? And having a baby? Kami…that's too much for a man to find out in one day._

"Oi, Miroku! You awake in there?" Inuyasha yelled by Miroku's face.

"Wha? Oh.. I'm just kinda shocked…What am I going to do about a ring?"

"Well, what kind do you want for her?"

"I want one…made out of gold with three diamonds on it..but there is no way I can get that for her.."

Inuyasha smirked, "Did I ever tell you that my father has tons of rings and necklaces and shit for chicks?"

"No way, really? Would he let us have a couple?" Miroku asked with his hopes up.

"Maybe, I haven't talked to him in years but it's about time I visited anyways, let's go now so we can be back tomorrow.

* * *

Back at Kagome's house her mother was looking at her wedding photos with Kagome and Sango. She was so excited that she would be able to help plan the wedding. Sango decided to leave everything up to Kagome because she knew everything about her and would make her wedding wonderful. All Sango knew at the moment was that she was going to wear one of Kagome's kimonos and that Kaede was going to marry them. The kimono was a white silk with pink, red and magenta flowers and jade green vines embroidered onto the sides and back of it. It was beautiful and it was perfect.

"We could have Inuyasha and Shippo pick wild flowers to have around the entrance to the shrine and to have inside." Kagome said to her mother. "What do you think Sango?"

"That sounds amazing." Sango replied smiling. She couldn't believe she was getting married so soon and that she was pregnant! Things were already changing so fast. Kagome was mated to Inuyasha and everything else that was happening and will be happening in the next nine months. It was all so much. She rested her hand on her stomach and rubbed it a little bit. _I can't believe there is something growing inside of me right now…_

_

* * *

_

:D That's all there is for now, I had to cut it a page short though because I have a little block in my mind, review with ideas for the next chapter :) I will update as soon as I can.

Review! Please and thank you!

-Sutemi


End file.
